Problem: A jar contains $9$ red marbles, $8$ green marbles, and $3$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Solution: There are $9 + 8 + 3 = 20$ marbles in the jar. There are $9$ red marbles. The probability is $ \frac{9}{20}$.